Lie With Me
by Erisabesu
Summary: Haruno Sakura has always loved one person. But love is as much of a weapon as it is a shield, and lies are sometimes more comforting than the truth. [SasuSaku, ItaSaku.] Angst, Psychological Abuse. Oneshot.


**Title:** "Lie with me…"

**Author:** Erisabesu

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, Itachi/Sakura

**Warnings:** Angst, Psychological Abuse

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note:** This takes place sometime towards the end of the time skip, before Naruto returns to Konoha.

(Happy Birthday Kikiko!)

* * *

**Lie with Me…**

It was the touch of a cool hand pressing into her eyelids that woke her.

Sakura went utterly still.

If someone had made it inside her bedroom, not only getting past the neighbor's guard dogs and the traps, but also opening the stiff window beside her bed without letting the paint screech, she was up against someone far stronger than the typical burglar. The sudden knowledge that she could be killed in the next instant clogged the movement of her lungs, and with it, the urge to scream.

She forced away the panic of being caught unawares, and evaluated her possible moves while she still could. It was clearly someone Jounin-level or higher—the presence of the intruder alone would have choked the fight out of any Genin. It was already bringing a slight sweat to her brow, when so far all that had occurred was the placement of a hand over her eyes.

The one kunai hidden just outside her reach would be useless. In the time it would take her to grab for it, the hand on her eyes could undoubtedly snatch her life.

'_I'm only fifteen_,' she prayed, _'It's too soon to die—'_

The weight of the intruder shifted on the mattress. It was just enough to call her attention to a current of air tickling along the skin of her thighs and arms—the sheet she always slept underneath was _gone_. Sakura swallowed.

For an eternity nothing happened. She lay there on her back while her heart pounded in her ears; she was sure her whole body was jerking from the force of it, so thick was the silence. She touched the tip of her tongue to the center of her bottom lip, somehow not able to move under the feeling of murderous intent in the eyes roaming over the surfaces of her body.

Shouldn't she be dead by now?

"Who…?" Sakura exhaled the question instead of really asking it, and then inhaled, gathering the nerve to bring her voice out from inside her throat—she'd been trained better than this. Her shoulders gave an involuntary tremble as the hand shifted against her brow.

The fingers moved down her face, uncovering her eyes to only seal her mouth with the same insistent pressure. She hesitated, opening her lids in a flutter and squinting as if the sight of the intruder was the deadliest weapon he'd brought with him. Sakura found her vision drawn automatically to his two red eyes.

_Sharingan_ eyes.

_SASUKE!_

She gasped against his palm, her eyes wide in disbelief. It was _him_, her long-lost teammate, her recurring dream here in the flesh! Even while his presence leaked power like it never had before, her reaction to him was unchanged. She wasn't sure what she wanted—she simply _wanted. _She'd almost forgotten how heavy it felt.

He had the same hairstyle, the same clothing, but in the years they'd been apart Sasuke had grown into a striking young man, better looking than she'd imagined. His body had closed some of the distance to the age his eyes had held when they were teammates. Sasuke had finally come to her, bringing with him the darkness of shadows and arrogance, choosing her for some as-of-yet unnamed purpose.

Sasuke held her gaze for a long moment, then spoke, voice serious. Very, very serious. "Don't talk."

Sakura opened and closed her mouth against a surge of responses, an impossible tangle of long suppressed questions rising to the back of her tongue. But she didn't dare form a single word lest he either disappear into thin air, or get up and walk away from her again—she'd never be able to bear it a second time.

She tightened her lips beneath his palm, and nodded. When she'd made him believe she would do what he asked - _anything_ he asked - Sasuke removed his hold.

He straddled her right thigh, just watching her, his mouth turning up in the faintest smirk as his hands pulled the black shirt from his body. She stared up at him, her eyes seeing his naked skin clearly while her brain refused to believe it, refused to understand what the actions implied. She heard the shirt fall to the floor, felt the change in the air as it landed in a heap.

This _had_ to be a lie.

Sakura swallowed when he reached down and touched the edge of her white panties. How could this be happening? Was she… was _this_ why he'd come? She met those red eyes now even more intently, not sure she could believe the lust contained within them. She also tried to deny the lust that was forming within her own belly, an oily sheen of desire mixing into her increasing trepidation.

His finger traced over her hip bone, and she had a flash of girlish panic at not having on the right undergarments – she'd played this out in her mind a thousand times, everything perfectly prepared and arranged, just the way a first time should be – but the thought was severed cleanly with Sasuke's impatient, forceful tug.

The panties ripped and he pulled them wordlessly through her crotch, the smirk still sitting at the edge of his mouth while she tried not to squirm under all her insecurities. The fabric scrap fell to the floor and landed next to his shirt in a second muffled heap, equally as undeniable as the first.

It _wasn't_ a lie.

He undid his zipper then, moving between her knees and watching her with a fascination she'd never remembered and always wanted. He'd said _'Don't talk'_, but the command _'Don't move'_ was there nonetheless, more powerful because the words weren't ever spoken aloud.

Sakura moved her thigh obediently when he pressed against her knee, making enough space for what she could no longer deny was going to happen. Her heart was drumming in her chest from the anticipation, so loud she worried he could hear it. She'd fantasized about this since she was twelve – refusing all other opportunities on the hope that it would be Sasuke who claimed her virginity, and now he was here, about to do just that.

The fact that he'd returned at all was an even bigger fantasy come true, and a lump of gratitude slowly formed in her throat from the mixed emotions.

Sasuke's pants were open at his crotch and she could see his erection even in the darkness. He braced himself on one hand beside her ribs, and she held her breath, fear overtaking her desire and widening her eyelids. The same fingers that had covered her eyes and mouth now slid over her pubis to discover the wetness between her folds, and the smirk broadened. Then he pressed against her, guiding his cock to the right spot.

Her hips tilted automatically, an instinctual response that surprised her, and then his hand was under her backside to keep her from moving while he forced his way inside with a single thrust. She grimaced, her eyes squinting shut from the immediate, burning discomfort. She'd expected it, of course, but the reality was much different than the textbooks she'd read or the pilfered novels she'd giggled over with Ino.

Sasuke made a breathy noise, something as close to a groan of pleasure that she'd ever heard. She opened her eyes, still grimacing, to see him still watching her with the same arrogant smirk. He reached down to her left leg and curled it around his back, and then began to move in slow, hard thrusts.

Sakura bit her lip against the chafing, sure that there had to be some blood now as well as her own moisture to help lubricate the motions, but it wasn't nearly enough. The sensation brought tears to her eyes, blurring her vision but not spilling over- the fact that Sasuke was here, even for an unknown quantity of time, was elating enough to keep them contained.

And she didn't want to cry every time he was with her, especially not when doing this. _This_ was special.

He was braced on both hands now, one on each side of her ribcage. She didn't understand the look in his eyes, and so she looked at his shoulder, but the yearning to touch that skin was too much, and she closed her eyes against the sight. Her muscles were starting to accept his phallus, stretching to accommodate the size and easing the discomfort of his movements, and she took deeper breaths to try and relax her body further. It was worth it. It was _Sasuke_.

The raw aching between her legs was much less uncomfortable when Sasuke gave a significantly harder thrust. She wrapped her other leg around his back automatically against the force, and bit her lip when he did it again, the sensation somehow moving away from being only purely painful. He tilted his hips to make some kind of adjustment, and then pounded into her, and she cried out from the first spark of real pleasure.

"Ss…_Sasuke_…!"

And then he slowed his rhythm, a deep, eerie chuckle slipping through the smirk on his lips. He bent closer, resting his weight on his forearms and pausing his movements at the junction of her thighs. She looked into those red eyes, and swallowed from the sudden surge of his chakra presence. When had he gotten so strong?

"Foolish girl." Sasuke whispered the words in a low timbre that dripped both danger and masculine arousal in a combination that invoked a shiver all through her limbs.

"Did you really think he'd do this?"

Sakura's brows tightened in confusion, her lips forming the words to ask what he was talking about, but in a blink of his eyes everything changed.

A single blink of his twin Sharingan showed her exactly how she'd been duped, Sasuke's black hair growing into a long ponytail down his back, his face aging minutely at his jaw line and under his eyes, the triple-beads of his necklace hanging forward from his collarbones. He waited, as if he expected it to take a long time for her to realize what he'd done, and Sakura felt the first tear slide down her cheek from the tidal wave of disappointment.

He should have just killed her.

"Uchiha _Itachi_," she shut her eyes against the sight of him, very nearly as beautiful as his brother, but not the same. Not the same! A second tear traced the line of her other cheek.

"You've always wanted him." Itachi moved inside her once more, a lazy and deliberate rhythm all of his own choosing. "The sight of him alone made you wet and ready."

Sakura shut out his words, shut out the sensations of his body. Itachi thrust harder, making her breasts bounce lightly from the impact. She inhaled and bit her lip, trying to convince herself she was caught in a nightmare, this wasn't real, _he_ wasn't real. Just a lie.

"He'd never do this, Sakura," Itachi whispered, close to her face. "He'd never want you."

Sakura turned her tear-stained face to the side, having no argument to make, much less the will to make it. Itachi pushed up her sleeveless pajama shirt and exposed her left breast, sliding the center of his palm over her nipple. His nails were painted a color that looked black in the semi-darkness.

"I made sure of it."

Sakura choked on the lump in her throat as her nipple tightened, the touch somehow making the grinding of their groins something significantly more interesting. Her legs were still wrapped around him, but she couldn't let go.

"I took his virginity," Itachi informed her, a note of pride in his voice that made her cringe, the tears flowing faster. He reached further up her skin, his hand moving to stroke along the skin of her neck, sending goose flesh in its wake. "Just as I'm taking yours now."

Sakura turned her head away from his hand, a noiseless sob jerking her torso underneath him. Itachi's hand retraced its path back to her breast, his caresses gentle amidst the agony of his words.

"He took Naruto's, you know," Itachi chuckled, pinching her nipple and making her squirm, all the while his steady thrusting created a heat she refused to accept.

Itachi leaned forward, his breath against her ear, "He's always picked Naruto, Sakura. Never you."

The tears flowed freely now, though Sakura kept herself from making any noises. She might be helpless, caught in a trap laid by an S-ranked Criminal, but she refused to shame herself further by letting him know how much his words hurt. Or how her body was betraying her despite everything.

He should have just killed her.

Itachi's original pace had endured until now, and Sakura felt despair creep into her heart at the knowledge that his accelerating rhythm showed he was aroused by her turmoil. She gritted her teeth against the shock of her body producing even more moisture to accommodate him, a growing sensation of desire impossibly spreading through her abdomen.

"Why would he choose you, Sakura?" Itachi asked, rocking his hips in a way that made her body respond in total rebellion to her wishes. "Why would he do this, when he could have Naruto's tight little ass?"

"No, he…!" She caught herself, realizing that he wanted her to protest, he wanted a reaction. She'd be damned if she let him push her so far.

Itachi smirked, his thumb keeping her nipple hard and tight and spreading tingles down to her groin. "Naruto left you too, didn't he? They both left you, alone and longing. Didn't they?" He plunged deeper, "Didn't they, Sakura?"

She kept her eyes shut tight, flinching from the quiet sounds of his laughter. His thrusts radiated a warmth that erased all memory of her original discomfort, creating a longing in her body that didn't match any longing she'd known of before.

"My brother would never do this," Itachi repeated, his whisper quavering in a sign of his high level of arousal. "He'd never touch you like this." Itachi reached to her cheek and wiped away her tears, spreading the drops across her nipple with a circling fingertip. Sakura bit back a gasp at the sensation, her legs tightening around his hips on their own.

"He'd never…" Itachi thrust harder, "He'd _never_…"

Sakura cried out at the feel of his hardness pumping in and out of her deeper and faster than before. She opened her eyes out of a sick, morbid curiosity, seeing that Itachi had finally closed his. His hair had fallen over his shoulder and was sticking to his sweaty skin.

"He'd never choose you…" Itachi opened his eyes and met hers, the red Sharingan vibrating wildly from what could only be moments before his climax. She froze out of fear and the sinking in the pit of her stomach that wanted to know what it was like, wanted to see his face as he came, this man who'd decided- no _insisted_- on being her first.

Itachi pushed himself up on his left elbow and reached between them with his other hand, shoving her legs further apart. He withdrew his cock and stroked it with his fist, staring into her green eyes and gasping her name in a way that struck the core of her being.

"_Sakura_…"

His seed fell hot against her thigh, dripping down the curve of the muscle to collect on the sheets.

Sakura held her breath, her body taut with her own need for climax as well as her panic of what would come next. But Itachi blinked those eyes once more and everything went dark.

* * *

... 

It was the sound of the alarm clock that woke her.

Sakura opened her eyes, her ceiling a washed-out shade of gray-brown from the reflected light coming in the window. She took a deep breath that turned into a yawn, and rested the back of her wrist on her forehead while she gathered the energy to move. This morning, she felt unaccountably fatigued.

A current of air from her apartment's ventilation system wafted across her exposed nipple and tightened it instantly, igniting a thread that stretched down to her groin with an alarm that far overshadowed the clock.

One look at her half-covered chest brought back every single memory of her night-time visitor, and Sakura sat up with a start.

Her limbs shook, her psyche beginning to react to the incident after so much suppression during it. Her fingers clutched at her shirt and pulled it back down into place, her knees shifting together in a modesty that ached in the places new muscles had been abused. She had to get up.

The floor was thankfully steady under her feet, and she looked down at the combination of semen and blood that had trickled down her thighs. The sheets would have to be washed.

Sakura hugged her arms around her body, fighting off the remembered fear, and the sudden rush of relief that she was still alive after all. She looked to the window where she was sure Itachi had entered, to make sure he was really gone, even though she knew it was absurd.

The feeling of paranoia was nothing compared to the clenching in her heart when Sakura spied what he'd left on the sill.

She eyed it for a good minute before moving to check- so much about the last night had been a lie. It was that reason that made her go over there, to pick up the bauble and hold it in her palm, to feel its edges and hear the sound of the tiny bells, to inspect the red tassel at its end—

He'd left behind the ornament she'd last seen dangling from his hat.

Sakura closed it in her fist and laughed, laughed until she sank to her knees on the floor and sobbed from a mixture of mirth and grief. Itachi had left it on purpose, there was no doubt. And his message was clear, even though she'd never been so certain of his total insanity before. She wiped the tears with the back of her hand, chuckling past the lump that had been in her throat much too often in the last hours.

Sakura sighed, struggling to get up again and moved to her dresser, stiff-legged and throbbing from the intensity of Itachi's thorough penetration.

"Your brother might not want me," she said, placing the token into her small jewelry box, a smile pulling at one side of her mouth.

"But _you'll_ be back."


End file.
